Shrine Beauty of the Mountains
by Road and Tyki
Summary: At age 6, Hallie Potter accidentally apparates herself halfway across the globe into a certain shrine and her stunt nearly cost her, her life, if not for a certain old lady. Years later, she is renamed Reina by her new grandmother and raised by her. At 15? She's to be the fiance of her heir! YYH X-Over Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

At age 6, Hallie Potter accidentally apparates herself halfway across the globe into a certain shrine and her stunt nearly cost her, her life, if not for a certain old lady. Years later, she is renamed Reina by her new grandmother and raised by her. At 15? She's to be the fiance of her heir! YYH X-Over Fem!Harry

Reina(麗直)- honest beauty

* * *

Genkai's Granddaughter

15 year old Hallie Potter looked at herself in the mirror. She is now at her mid-teens, standing tall and beautiful in a white kimono. Her long red hair tied up in a green ribbon, but she yanked it to pull it off and let her hair down. In a few hours, she would be married to whoever will win the Tournament to become her grandmother's heir to continue the art of Reikohadoken. She just hoped whoever wins is good-looking but strong.

Wait, she's no longer Hallie Potter. At least, not anymore starting when she's seven years old.

Strange things kept happening to her since realizing the reality of living with family who hated her was real. Her cousin was allowed to physically bully and humiliate her. Her aunt and uncle were verbally abusive with a tendency of manhandling her to drag her around to make her hurry up, and make her their personal child-maid. She knew she wasn't normal. Who else could jump up to the roof when she wanted to jump over trash cans to get away from her cousin and his band of goons? Her hair grew back after her aunt cut it off. Things like that. That was ten years ago.

Then when she had enough, she wished really hard that she would be far, far away from her horrible family. She could do strange things so why not wish to get away? Her wish was answered, and she nearly died for it as it took almost her entire energy. It was painful and hard to breathe, like she was drowning, until her adoptive grandmother found her on her grounds from shopping, and rushed to her aid by giving her some of her power. She got better and well...language troubles began...and her grandmother took her in, taught her Japanese, etiquette, culture and traditions. She was the old fashioned type obviously as she was raised to be the perfect maiden and perfect wife...in her grandmother's old-fashioned views at least(not that Reina would know as she never stepped foot beyond her grandmother's properties and she forgot about today's advancements). And also a powerful fighter in her own right. After all, she would marry the man who won the right to be her grandmother's heir.

Now that she became Reina.

Granted, she's a bit nervous about being engaged to marry the winner, but for the Reikohadoken not to die, it must be done.

She owed her grandmother her life, her eyesight and she learned new things too. With her scrying ability, she watched over the Tournament. As usual, her grandmother liked to screw around with people's heads. But her tests were ingenious. A 'lottery' involving paper that reacts to those who had strong reiki, an arcade game that tests one's agility, telepathy and reiki strength. Then navigating a forest filled with low-level demons and find the quickest and safest route to the giant pine tree which narrowed down the contestants to a handful...

Her personal favorite was the most good-looking guy in the bunch in the jacket. Granted he's a little rough, but...what mattered to her is that he appears to be around her age. She hoped he would win. Well, he did, barely. Right now she's stronger than her husband-to-be. He's a D-Class at his current level and she, a low A.

Oh well! Grandmother will whip him up into shape!

xxx

Later that sundown...

'Okaeri, obaachan!' Reina greeted as Genkai, Botan, Kuwabara who was carrying Yusuke returned to the house.

'I hope we have a big dinner Reina...because we have three extra mouths.' Genkai smirked.

'Oh don't worry, I'm expecting this sort of thing anyway.' Reina chuckled as she led them in. 'Tournament aftermaths. Of course, those who managed to live will want something to eat. Out of nearly 786 participants, only two made it out. Impressive and they're just around my age.'

'You know who the winner is. I know you're watching.' Genkai snorted as they made their way to the dining room where there's a lot of food ready.

'Master Genkai, who's the girl?' Botan asked Genkai politely.

'My foster granddaughter.' said Genkai. 'She's Reina.' she said as Reina smiled and waved at the guests.

'She don't look Japanese though...' Kuwabara croaked as he eyed Reina's _very foreign_ features. 'American?'

'Nope, British.' said Reina with a giggle. 'How I came here nearly killed me though...I mean, I traveled in an instant from Surrey up to Japan across the world in an instant when I wished I could get away from my cousin and his band of bullies...I was nearly dead when grandma found me at age six. I don't even know how I did that nor do I want to know.' she shuddered. 'I don't want a repeat experience of nearly dying again, thanks.'

'That's gotta be harsh man.' Kuwabara felt sorry for her. But still, teleporting from Britain and TO Japan? No wonder she's nearly dead!

'Dying is painful.' Reina smiled ruefully. 'Especially if you're dying slowly. Quick way much better.'

'There's that habit of yours again.' Genkai sighed. 'It seems the name I gave you described you to a tee.' she said dryly as Reina laughed before skipping to the kitchen.

'Her name?' Botan mused as they sat down.

'Reina. Written as the honest beauty.' Genkai smirked. 'And true to that name, she can't lie her way out of a paper bag and she tends to speak her mind.'

'Ohhh...' minutes later, bowls of Miso soup floated into the room paired with a rice bowl, with one of them double the amount, a plate of bite-sized beef with vegetable slices, a plate of sashimi and then pickles. Last was a glass of something cold. They couldn't see what as the glass was black. They lined up per place on the table. Soon, Reina was back to sit with her grandmother.

'I kinda noticed that Yusuke's stuff was double...' Botan blinked as Yusuke's portions were double the size...

'Maa, food helps one recover energy and he's nearly dead from exhaustion isn't he?' Reina chirped. 'He can use all the help he can get.'

'Oy Urameshi wake up! Chow time!' Kuwabara shook Yusuke awake.

'Eh? Wha-?' Yusuke moaned groggily before he smelled something. 'Oh!'

'Yeah, oh! Now get eating!'

xxx

That night...

'Grandma, about Yusuke...' Reina asked Genkai in the tea room. 'What are your plans for him in his training? He's barely a D at the moment.'

'Blame Koenma's _lack_ of _concern_ in his training when he recruited the boy as his detective.' Genkai scoffed. 'He just lets Yusuke 'wing it', that idiot. I'm surprised the boy survived this far or he has amazing luck. I bet on the latter. You on the other hand...motivate him. Due to school, he only has a week in here, and...'

'I'll transfer a week later yes?' Reina smiled. 'I have to make him only see me after all.'

'Indeed. I'll get the papers ready. On the few days I'm gone, YOU train him.'

'Hai!'

xxx

And so, next day...day 1 of training...

'Yusuke, I will be your trainer for two days.' said Reina. 'Grandma's going to fix a few things, as well as Kuwabara's injuries caused by Rando. I will train you in increasing your Reiki Levels. Sound good?'

'Uh I guess...' Yusuke blinked as he looked at the foreign beauty across him. Why's a foreign girl here? She had really long hair and wore a white kimono with butterly prints and a green nagajuban. If she wasn't foreign, she could pass off as Kurama's twin or something. Both had red hair and green eyes though Kurama's was of a darker shade while hers was distinctively bright. Her red hair was also lighter in color, close to Kuwabara's shade but still distinctively unique. After the meal...

'Let's take a bath first.' Reina suggested as the dishes began self-washing themselves in the sink.

'E-eh? But there's only one bathroom?' Yusuke yelped as Reina just smiled. Yusuke had a rather uneasy feeling of excitement and dread at the same time...and his gut was confirmed, when she joined the dressing area with him and undressed herself...making it clear that she's not wearing underwear in her kimono.

'O-oy oy! There's a guy present?!' Yusuke yelped with his eyes bulging at seeing her curvaceous, yet slender body. She was smooth with pink nips. Her skin a creamy color. Dang! You don't find girls like her these days!

'So?' came the carefree question.

'So?! Girls and guys are not supposed to be in the same room naked unless they're a couple!' Yusuke cried frantically while blushing at the smiling girl.

'Funny you should say that...' she giggled as she removed her hair tie, letting Yusuke see that her hair was knee length if not for the high ponytail. 'Saa, let's go in. After a nice bath, you'll wish you're a normal man. Teeheehee.' Yusuke twitched at this as he followed her in. For some reason, he couldn't bail away and couldn't help but go with her since the bathroom had a strange pressure all of a sudden.

He knew by instinct alone that Reina...is very strong. A league of her own. The baths however...was pure hell in itself.

Sure the water's nice...

But the view was TESTING his...ahem, fortitude. Even if he was a delinquent student, even he has morals!

But why couldn't he tear his eyes off her while she bathed alongside him, and watched her sensually rub herself with a soapy towel and rinse herself sensually with her hands?

Gawd...

He's seen everything. Wonder if Keiko was this beautiful when naked too?


	2. Test of Manhood

At age 6, Hallie Potter accidentally apparates herself halfway across the globe into a certain shrine and her stunt nearly cost her, her life, if not for a certain old lady. Years later, she is renamed Reina by her new grandmother and raised by her. At 15? She's to be the fiance of her heir! YYH X-Over Fem!Harry

* * *

Test of Manhood

After the torture bath...

Reina was surprised Yusuke didn't pull the moves on her.

Yusuke was surprised that he didn't do anything other than look. The temptation was there, yet he didn't do a thing when normally, he'd jack off while looking at porn books? Then gain, she was no slut like the girls in the books...she's Genkai's friggin' granddaughter, meaning, a lot of guys will DIE before they can touch her.

She dressed up in a revealing female ninja outfit that showed off side boobs, and her underwear is a g-string. She tossed Yusuke a training gi. 'Follow me.'

'Where?'

'To the mountains of course!' Reina told him cheerfully. 'Come on with me to the equipment room first.' Well, in the equipment room however...Reina snapped her fingers, and armor-like weights appeared on Yusuke at once. A Brigandine, pauldrons, forearm armor and greaves. All of them too heavy.

'Too...heavy!' Yusuke grunted as he struggled to stand up alone.

'That, is a cursed armor.' Reina told him while maintaining her cheerful manner to Yusuke's ire. 'That's why it's too heavy...half a ton for beginners. If you want to move freely, you have to keep circulating your reiki around your body as if it's your blood until you run out of reiki. Your soul, seeing that it lacked power will compensate and grow. In time, your reiki levels will increase and become stronger. That's what this armor is for. Oh, even if you run out of reiki, we'll continue training by training your physical body. For one week, you will get exhausted physically, mentally and spiritually. I've done this for ten years so you're really in no place to complain.'

'Ten years?!'

'Yup! Let's go!' and she skipped outside while Yusuke struggled to follow her.

'If you can't catch up with me, no dinner~!'

'Kusooo!'

xxx

'Nanda, I just mentioned food and you have the strength to follow me this far...not bad at all!' Reina giggled. 'But you're out of Reiki now right?' she asked the dreafully-exhausted boy. 'Give me 500 push-ups within two hours. After that, sit-ups, followed by squats please. After squats, push-ups again and sit-ups, then we run home for dinner.'

'Iyadaaaa!'

'Do it or no dinner.'

'Kuso!' Yusuke swore that menu was UNREASONABLE as he was sure he can't stand up by then, but if he doesn't do it, no dinner! Damn, why must this be so hard?

'My training is just a warm up because if grandma's training you, _it's five times nastier_.' Reina told him casually to Yusuke's horror. 'I'm just preparing you for that, you see?'

'You gotta be kidding meeee!'

'Now quit griping! Time's a wasting!' Reina sat on the grass in seiza with hands on her lap, then her reiki...spiked. Yusuke gasped at this as her reiki was strong and condensed. Yet it's refined and flowing smoothly.

"This power...she's way, waaay too strong!" Yusuke swore as he gulped. "If I, Kurama and Kuwabara ganged on her, we'll be down in a blink!" that, is what his instincts told him. He felt way, waaay inferior at the moment, inferior to a girl just his age.

He can't accept that, and he knew he had to do it to get better than her.

And so...several hours later...

Yusuke was d-e-a-d dead on the ground. He couldn't even feel his limbs!

'I can't...gasp...go on...' Yusuke moaned as his EVERYTHING was on fire, and he barely managed to do everything in time with sheer bull-headedness. 'I can't...even wiggle...my toes.'

'Humm...lessee...' Reina removed the armor and with her hands in a chop position, she whacked specific areas real good.

'Geh?!'

'That's to disperse the lactic acid build-up in your muscles that causes the stiffness and aching.' Reina explained. 'We rest here for thirty minutes, then we go home on foot.'

'That oughta be great.' Yusuke whimpered when he found his face on her breasts, and the rest of him, on top of her. 'Wha?!'

'Oh this? Grandma says I should motivate you so don't men usually like this?' Reina asked him innocently-and this was what she wanted to do. Tempt him more. 'Oh, and you're supposed to touch my breasts, too.'

'Where the hell did you get those sort of ideas?!'

'Grandma said she reads it in a magazine, so...'

'I hope this is not a trap cuz usually, men get whacked on the head for this sort of thing.' Yusuke snorted as he dared himself to move, and grope her right breast by cupping it with his left hand...and began fondling it.

"Bingo." Reina inwardly chuckled as she spread her legs and wrapped it around Yusuke's waist, startling him. 'It's OK...I'll let you...play with me later...m'kay?' she purred as she used her power to move Yusuke, and their groins gently grinded against each other's.

'Y'know, you're one strange lass, allowing a guy to 'play' with you like this.' Yusuke mumbled as he blushed when he was starting to get hard down there...

'If it's a guy I like, it's OK. But if it's a guy forcing himself on me I'd kill him of course.' Reina giggled. They went on that way for half an hour, with Yusuke partially unclothing her by prying apart the kimono top of her ninja outfit and both lick and suck her breasts while groping her, until he felt the need to go.

'R-Reina...I need to uh...go?' he squeaked weakly. He's at his limits now in their semi-make-out.

'What kind of go? Go home or...'

'Yank down my pants! I'm gonna blow!' oh, THAT kind of 'go.' Reina floated him into standing up with her power, and she yanked down his pants and held up his willy. With a grunt, Yusuke came, shooting out white semen into the grass. He then sighed in relief and bliss. 'Gawd...never thought making out was this fun.'

'Then we do it for real in the bath after dinner?' Reina suggested with a tempting smile. 'You enjoyed my breasts a lot so how about we do it for real? You survived today so think of it as a reward.' Yusuke grinned wolfishly.

'Spending the night with a lovely lady willing to make out with me? That's a rare find and treat I'd be stupid to turn down!'

"I think I make a good honey trap..." Reina inwardly giggled as she smiled before putting the armor on him to Yusuke's dismay.

'Not again!' he whined in complaint.

'We'll be doing this every day you know~' Reina chirped. 'Oh, did I mention that when grandma's back, the armor will get heavier?'

'NANI?!'

xxx

Back at the house...dinner was ready.

'Wha? How?' Yusuke choked as dinner was ready. 'Isn't it just us here?!'

'Yup.'

'Then who made the food?'

'I did.'

'Wha-but how? We're making out earlier before we go home!' Yusuke sputtered out. 'That's impossible!' Reina grinned.

'Psychic Ability Bilocation-the ability to be in two places at once.' she giggled. 'You know that I trained earlier by leaking out reiki, right?' Yusuke nodded dumbly. 'I sent out a very thin thread of reiki home where I created a link so I can also be there to cook dinner while training and making out with you at the same time. Cool huh?' now Yusuke gaped. 'I'll teach you more about psychic abilities tomorrow. For Reiki fighters like us, psychic abilities are a basic staple we should know. Well, let's eat.' they both had dinner and Yusuke...really looked forward to having a bath.

Doing it for real...and it's his first time even though he knew how sent chills of excitement down his spine.

xxx

The bathroom...the fun began. With a willing and a beautiful girl at that, it was pretty easy for Yusuke. Both were virgins and were each other's first time too. They've been at it for quite a while, experimenting until they got tired and took a bath for real...ending with both of them sleeping in the nude in just one futon.

Yusuke wondered if his week with Genkai would be like this.

It's fun...very fun.

On the second day with her, same routine repeated...only when it ended, they had full-blown sex. When Genkai came home late that night and since her room was right next to Reina's, she could hear the teens going at it.

"It seems the first step is done." she thought. Yusuke must like Reina first whether physical or emotional first. Then the other aspect will come next. Reina sure works quick, to her approval. Soon, after quite a while, it's Yusuke who should propose to her, not the other way around and then her heir will marry her grandchild. Then all's well and ends well. Genkai's old so she wouldn't live long enough to see Reina in her late teens and Reina would be alone then. She needed the girl to marry and have kids in order NOT to be alone when she hits the dirt. That and the Reikohadoken will survive. And the money she had won't go to the government either.

Despite how her properties look like, Genkai is filthy rich. Money aside, she owned a vast land too...and some mountains.

She had plans for that big space though.


	3. Love

At age 6, Hallie Potter accidentally apparates herself halfway across the globe into a certain shrine and her stunt nearly cost her, her life, if not for a certain old lady. Years later, she is renamed Reina by her new grandmother and raised by her. At 15? She's to be the fiance of her heir! YYH X-Over Fem!Harry

* * *

Love

Third day...

Yusuke felt his gut drop hard.

Genkai is here.

Gulp.

'Whatsamatter boy?' Genkai smirked. 'You look like you saw a ghost!'

'Ehehe...funny you should say that...' well, Yusuke is now sweating buckets. Seriously. Reina DID tell him that his five days in Genkai's TLC is five times nastier than what she did to him. "500 push-ups, sit-ups and squats within two hours each, then repeat...well shit. Multiply by five...I'm doomed!"

Indeed, that's what Genkai promised. Reina knew he'd need a lot of comforting later on.

And on third day? Well, he looked DEADER than when she did him. Sure he had no cursed armor on but still...Genkai means business. Seeing Yusuke like this reminded her of her starting days at nine years old.

'Aiya...I did warn him.' Reina shook her head humorously as she caught him. 'Pure reiki lessons neh?'

'Yeah. He could use some work in his growth.' Genkai tut-tutted. 'Which is why one week is not enough. You know your job after he goes home.'

'Hai.' said Reina as she fondly cradled her fiancee. 'He's so out of it, can we even have him have dinner?'

'That's what your powers are for.' Genkai snorted. 'Teleport the food in his stomach. He doesn't have the strength to chew as it is.'

'Ehehe...I'll give him a bath first then.' and Reina merrily carried Yusuke away, bridal style while whistling.

xxx

Yusuke regained consciousness when he felt someone scrubbing him all over with a soapy towel, and splashing him with warm water and hands roaming all over him. Well, looks like Reina's bathing him at least. He slowly opened his eyes to see the hot springs pool.

'Ah, you're awake. How are you feeling?' Reina asked him. 'Did the warm water make you feel good?'

'Well...some.' Yusuke croaked lifelessly. 'You weren't kidding when you said five times worse.' Reina sighed.

'It'll be hard but I'll help you out too.' she reassured him. 'I'll help you feel better because being the heir is no joke. You'll do something grandma did that not even I did. She only taught me the basics of Reiki fighting and told me to come up with my own style as she will only teach the technique to her heir. Grandma, when creating this technique put herself through hell and back to perfect it. It took her until she was in her late twenties. You'll most likely do the same.'

'Why not teach you? You're family even if you're adopted, right?' Yusuke choked out. Reina sighed.

'Yusuke, for families of traditional martial artists, only the strongest male heir is to inherit the techniques.' Reina explained. 'Because only men can pass the art on to their strongest sons, and so on. Even if grandma created Reikohadoken, she still must only have a male heir. That's the law of martial arts. That's why I only know basics and had to create my own style of fighting. It'll be the same no matter who you ask. Since grandma never married and never had children, add to the fact that she only has a few years left to live, she had to make a tournament and resign herself to whoever wins will be her heir. Even if he's the worst scum of the planet.' Yusuke stiffened at that. 'You know, grandma was relieved when you won.' she smiled. 'Reiki is unique to every person. A master can sense what kind of person you are with your reiki alone. We both sensed that you're a good man, even if a little rough. That's why she'll give you everything. All you have to do is do your best.'

Yusuke didn't know what to say to that.

'Wait...heir, me? And my would-be boys...what about marriage?' Yusuke asked her quickly. 'What do the rules say?!' Reina knew she had to tell him.

'To the sons of martial arts masters, they are to marry the strongest women in the family or from outside. But if the women they want isn't a martial artist, that woman at least should be a strong person at mind, heart, and a good woman, both as a mother to her future children and wife to the husband. But for disciples chosen to be heir in your case...you'll marry INTO the family.' Yusuke figured it out.

He's to marry Reina. 'By the looks of things, you figured it out.'

'And you're OK with it?!' Yusuke sputtered incredulously as he got up from the bathroom floor. No wonder she let him touch her so easily...

'Well...to be honest I was scared.' Reina admitted as she took him to the hot springs. 'Afterall, whoever wins is the heir. Most of the people who came are too old, too rotten, greedy for power and prestige and some of them don't care as long as they get grandma's power. One of them could easily be my husband. I watched the tournament proceedings after all.' she shuddered. 'Then I spotted you and your friend. I really hoped at least one of you wins. You were the only two good people in there. I prayed hard that one of you wins. To my luck, one of you DID win. I get to marry a good man and around my age too. That's why...i'll give you everything too...as a woman. As a 'thank you' for winning and saving me from a nightmare as well as ensuring the technique doesn't fall into wrong hands, I'll do anything for you as your wife.' she told him boldly while embracing him. Yusuke looked gobsmacked and bamboozled at the bombshell.

'I...I don't know what to say...' Yusuke croaked in morbid horror upon learning certain truths about the tournament. None of them had an idea about the secret prize...Reina herself. 'Reina, I...are you serious about this?' he squawked weakly.

'Dead sure!' Reina chirped with a smile. 'I'll be your wife!' she giggled as she hugged him. Yusuke looked at the happy girl in his arms. Reina was in for this quite happily, but he wasn't too sure about his OWN feelings. He's just 15, and TOO YOUNG TO MARRY in today's society but while he came from the modern world, Reina came from a traditional world. Their worlds...will clash for sure.

He'll talk with Genkai tomorrow.

xxx

Next day...while lying on a bed of nails using his reiki to float... 'Hey granny.'

'What is it, dimwit?' Genkai asked him while reading a manga.

'About the marriage part...what do we do about that? Our worlds will clash.' Yusuke told her. 'I'm from the modern world and Reina's from a traditional one. How can we make it work? Reina's happily in for this but what about what the others will say? Everyone's going to look down on this bad.'

'That's why we have what we call 'engagement' kid.' Genkai told him. 'Everyone will be OK if you say you two are engaged. The marriage part will be until you two are 18 as that's the youngest legal age society will allow. Sooo...how do you like my granddaughter, albeit adopted?'

'Well...she's kinda y'know, innocent? Innocent from society that is.' Yusuke sighed. 'I grew up seeing a lot of bad in today's society, what with my young mom being a partying drunk most of the time. I grew up alone eating nothing but instant ramen and I hardly see her. Since I'm a bastard kid, everyone frowns at me, even moreso at mom. Mom had me at 14 and whoever my dad is ran away from responsibility. You alright with Reina marrying a bastard like me? She'll get the stigma from me for sure.'

'I know. I did a background check.' Yusuke nearly lost his concentration at this. 'You may be a delinquent bastard kid, playing hooky everyday in school, picks fights everyday and smokes. But you're different from the usual brats. That's why I'm OK with you marrying Reina.'

'What about her though? I hardly know a thing about her.'

'I hardly know a thing about her past too, kid.' Genkai told him wryly, startling him. 'She appeared at my backyard at age six. She was a skinny, malnourished thing wearing filthy clothes.' this surprised Yusuke again. 'She also had bruises and reddening on her scalp, a sign that her hair's been pulled. I'd know an abused child anywhere but she won't say a word about it.'

'Abused?!' Yusuke nearly yelped in shock.

'Yes...you heard from Kuwabara how she came to be here so we'll skip that part. She speaks English and I can't speak English dangit. So I made signs for her to follow me. I gave her a bath, lent her my things since it's the closest we can get to her size and gave her food...and she ate as if she never ate for days. The look on her eyes was that of desperation. Helplessness. Took me a while to get her to trust me. And it was difficult teaching her Japanese too but after trial and error, she soon became fluent. Her original name was Heiri An Potta(romaji pronunciation, just so you know). She won't tell me about her nasty family or where she came from. All I know from her accent and movies I watched is that she's from Britain. I gave the kid a happy childhood while teaching her how to live like a japanese before I started training her at nine since she had unique powers herself. I managed to give her a decent childhood life somehow. Little by little, her hopelessness and desperation faded. She could finally live normally by age eight and smile. She saw 'family' in me so I became her grandmother.'

xxx

That night...Yusuke had a lot of thinking to do. About his new situation and about his err fiancee. He was getting ready for bed and he was getting used to being a nocturnal nudist already, what with sharing a bed with Reina naked. True to her promise, Reina was being...a good woman to him. She comforted him from his sore body and comforted him at night. And he gets hugs a lot, too. The reassuring, comforting kind. She saw to his needs and he in turn was good to her.

Maybe getting married to her wasn't a bad idea.


	4. Quite a While

At age 6, Hallie Potter accidentally apparates herself halfway across the globe into a certain shrine and her stunt nearly cost her, her life, if not for a certain old lady. Years later, she is renamed Reina by her new grandmother and raised by her. At 15? She's to be the fiance of her heir! YYH X-Over Fem!Harry

* * *

Quite a while...

After Yusuke's stay in the temple...

Reina took to reading High School Curriculum Books so she can fit in and catch up when it's time for her to enroll in Yusuke's school. She missed him but she has to study. She also hones her own skills in combat by sparring everyday with Genkai too, and learning new techniques that she herself designed as she couldn't learn the Reikohadou from Genkai. She learned more martial arts' skills and speed techniques. She could also augment her raw strength with her power and deliver destructive damage. All her life, Reina is truly a child of a Martial Artist. She knew combat, herbology, herbal medicine, healing, and traditional forms of art such as Ikebana, Tea Ceremony, Calligraphy, and of course, magic. Genkai taught her how to kill demons with magic too, and prop up wards.

However, they had visitors. They met up with Genkai and left just as quick. 'Obaachan, those youkai...' Reina frowned. 'What do they want?'

'...I'm invited to the Ankoku Bujutsukai.' Genkai told her, much to her disbelief. Reina knew of that tournament. The most vile and evil people in the dark sphere organize an annual tournament where they bet on teams fighting each other for the occasion. Each year, one participates based on the organizer's judgment of the individual's power. A refusal to participate means death and the death of his connections. To survive, they are obliged to win. 'To think I wished back then that I'll never have anything to do with it ever again and here they are yanking me back. But I had no choice. This was the wish of last time's winner.' she grumbled. 'I trust that you take care of the house while I'm gone?'

'Hai. You'll come back and win right?' Reina asked her nervously.

'Are you kidding? I need to find teammates.' Genkai griped. 'It's in a team of 5 and I'm just one person! I have to find good allies with good skills and form a team with them before the First Round begins. And finding teammates will occur on that island so there's really little time. Troublesome! And the tournament is in 2 months from now.'

'Then how come I can't go?' Reina asked her.

'Are you crazy? You must live!' Genkai snapped. 'You are my heir to everything I own while Yusuke is my heir to my skills! If you die, the greedy government will get everything and inflate their ego more! That is why I'm forbidding you to go! I'll be fine brat. This old woman is still springy!'

'...'

'At any rate, focus on your studies from now so you can live in the city with Yusuke until the day you come home here again.' said Genkai. 'You must understand the world beyond this temple. You are to marry Yusuke so for you to get along, understand each other's worlds first. Then his or her way of life and you will both find a life you both agree to live in before starting a family.'

'Hai.'

'You must live, hence. That is why I am forbidding you from joining.' Genkai sighed. 'You are strong yes, but family comes first before one's personal pleasures. There's even no telling if I'll come back alive or not. That is why I did all this to find someone for you. And you must live.' Reina sulked at this. At that same night, Yusuke came to their home.

'Yusuke!' Reina greeted happily, but paused at his expression. His expression was that of a man living on borrowed time.

'...it's been a while.' said Genkai. 'What do you want?'

'I've gotta become strong.' said Yusuke grimly and urgently. 'I've only got two months.' these words were much to Genkai's disbelief and Reina's horror that Yusuke was also invited judging by his words alone.

'Is that so...well, I will not make it easy on you.' said Genkai seriously as she stood up. 'To the mountains we go. Reina, take care of the house.'

'...hai...' Genkai left with Yusuke who cast her a glance, and saw her trembling. He knew she knew. Of course she'd be upset. He sighed. Reina knew either could win or die. She'll be left all alone if the worst happened. Her only family and fiancee leaving her all alone in this temple was something too much for her.

Her world was very small. She had little to no memories of her childhood, and all she knew was Genkai's Domain and nothing else. What's beyond her world, was unknown. She may lose her family to a tournament and she'll be left all alone just to continue the family line. What's the point if she had nobody? She doesn't even know much people...she sighed.

'OYYY! REINA-CHAN, YOU HOOOME?!' came Kuwabara's obnoxious voice. Reina cringed at his yelling about.

'Oy Kuwabara, don't be so loud even if we're out here!' scolded another voice. Reina sweatdropped as she went to greet her guests.

'Kuwabara-san!' she greeted. 'Eto...who is this? Your lover?' she asked cheerily as the two redheads sputtered.

'NOO!'

'I-I'm a BOY, Reina-san!' the 'girl' with Kuwabara choked out.

'Ehhh?!'

xxx

Tea Room...

'I see...so you too, are invited.' Reina sighed depressingly as she had refreshments before her guests. 'First Yusuke, obaachan and now you two.'

'The ol' granny's invited too?' Kuwabara frowned.

'Yes...some decades ago, obaachan's team won.' Reina told them. 'Her wish was to _never be invited ever again_. But last year's winner wished for her participation this year so she's obliged to come. Everyone participates in a team of 5 with an extra member as substitute incase someone dies. Those are the rules.'

'Then Reina-chan, what about you? Are you participating?' Kuwabara asked her hopefully. 'The ol' granny, Yusuke, me, Kurama, and Hiei! You can be our substitute!' Reina shook her head.

'I'm not invited.' Reina told them to Kuwabara's dismay. 'For a month before the scouts roam Japan, obaachan would make me stay in a heavily warded room so I will not be discovered and forced to participate against my will. And as her only heir to everything she owns, my duty is to survive and protect obaachan's family territory. It's big and she doesn't want the government to have it.'

'Err...how big?' Kurama asked her nervously.

'Tomorrow morning, look outside all around you in 360 degrees.' Reina told them. 'Obaachan's territory is as far as the eyes can see from this residence. _Mountains included_.' two jaws dropped. That's a vast land indeed! WTF?! Who is Genkai really?!

'HEEEEE?!'

'Well, you're here for training too.' Reina mused. 'Since scouting time is over for human representatives...I can safely come out to help you in training. That is much I can do for you. We will begin tomorrow morning at the crack of dawn so before the sun rises, we will all have breakfast. Rest for tonight. Tomorrow and until these two months end...' her kind, gentle countenance became menacing with a frightening stare. '_I will make the both of you see Hades if that's what it takes to make you grow up a little._' Kuwabara and Kurama gulped. 'Ma, you can choose any room you like.' she said as she stood up. 'I'll go cook dinner.' she said as she left.

'Kuwabara...this girl is strong. Crazy strong.' Kurama said shakily yet with excitement in his voice.

'Yeah. She's just a few notches below the granny.' Kuwabara agreed. 'If only we had her at our side, life will be much easier.' he whined.

xxx

Next day before sunrise...at the mountains...

'Alright...we'll begin.' Reina told them as the two trainees were wearing cursed armor. She was wearing typical shinobi clothes. 'While training, we'll increase your reiki at the same time. And due to the weight, exert every effort if you want to survive me. Here I go!' she let out 100% of her full strength to their horror. 'You might meet a monster like me in the tournament, so get used to my level, OK?'

'Hooo? Interesting.' a voice echoed until he showed himself. A child in black robes yet with an unusually deep voice? 'I'll play too.'

'Hiei!' Kurama gasped as Hiei soon found himself wearing the armor too in a blink.

"When did she?!" next thing they knew, she attacked them...with full force...

58 days later...

'Yosh, you guys did well in these 58 days.' Reina chirped as three boys were lying on the grass. Exhausted, bruised and very, VERY sore. Reina was extremely fast with the strength levels comparable to that of TOGURO it felt like they were living with his long-lost sister or something. 'The rest of your days will be spent resting to recover your reiki reserves. Eat and sleep a lot until the promised day.' she began healing their sore bodies so they could make an effort to go back to the residence, but she didn't heal the bruises. 'Take a bath before dinner!'

And so...

'Ahhhh man...paradise, paradise!' Kuwabara sighed as they were all soaking in the hot springs after a thorough bath. 'These two months are hell and she's a real demon!'

'I'll say, she really wasn't very nice to us.' Kurama agreed as he was still sore.

'But it's worth the pain.' Hiei grinned. 'I've gotten better.'

'Sou ne. Maybe being in hell wasn't so bad.' Kurama chuckled. 'Although I wish she'd heal us so we can sleep better...' their training regimen? Training with the Cursed Armor while sparring with her(they spent more time beaten up but they slowly got better in predicting and sensing her whether weighed down or not), She taught them how to augment their physical strength with reiki/youki(they've been using raw muscle power until now and it was Toguro's trick) and her speed techniques that she herself invented and getting used to both departments in sparring with her until their stamina and endurance improved. They also had two weeks of no sleep, and only slept when they were at their mental limits. That was how nasty a taskmaster she was. But of course, improvements take quite a while and results vary depending on one's potential...but nonetheless, all of them are now Class C Fighters...who are accustomed to fighting a B.


	5. Lovers' Similarities

At age 6, Hallie Potter accidentally apparates herself halfway across the globe into a certain shrine and her stunt nearly cost her, her life, if not for a certain old lady. Years later, she is renamed Reina by her new grandmother and raised by her. At 15? She's to be the fiance of her heir! YYH X-Over Fem!Harry

* * *

Lovers' Similarities

That late afternoon...

'How is everybody this morning?' Reina asked her guests pleasantly as they had breakfast with her. 'And where's Hiei-san?'

'Well, that guy does things at his own pace.' Kurama smiled. 'He left early this morning.'

'Oh...' Reina blinked before smiling. 'Saa, eat a lot before going home. 'You'll probably sleep after going home anyway so might as well have a heavy dinner.'

'Sorry for the trouble Reina-chan.' said Kuwabara sheepishly as the two boys stuffed themselves on instructions. Well, they really need to sleep more, their muscles are so...sore...and looked forward to going home.

That night, at around 8...her grandmother and fiancee returned home. Well, Yusuke was downright very filthy, smelling ripe and full of injuries. Not that she cared, she welcomed him home nonetheless. 'Hey there! You act like you haven't seen me in years!' Yusuke said jokingly with a weak grin. That earned him a bonk on the head. 'OW!'

'Obaachan, dinner's on the table OK?' Reina told Genkai. 'Yusuke's not getting any until he gets a bath!'

'Awww come on! I'm too tired for a bath! I want food more!' Yusuke whined as Reina dragged him away. Genkai shook her head in amusement. Her granddaughter's gotten fond of her fiancee to the point that she hugged him home even if he smelled very, very ripe. Even she couldn't last long and stayed quite a distance whenever he trains, eats and sleeps.

xxx

Bathrooms...

'Hiiiiii! Reina be gentle!' Yusuke hissed in pain as she scrubbed him with a cotton towel.

'Well how on earth did you get this dirty in the first place?' Reina snorted. 'What'd you do, roll down a hill?' she chuckled jokingly. 'Besides, obaachan beat you up real good anyway, you should be able to withstand stinging on some scrapes...'

'I'm used to bruises, not _soap_ on **scrapes**!' Yusuke wailed in the stinging of soap on his scrapes.

'Be a man!' Yusuke hissed, yelped, and cried in pain...especially because she scrubbed his body, and soaped him three times, as well as shampooed his hair thrice. She even took care of Urameshi Jr. Well, she DID promise that she'll blow him later because his body is in no condition for a little love-making.

Dinner...

'Ooh! It's been a while since I got good food! It's a long two months!' Yusuke cried in sheer delight at the sight of normal meals. In the forest and the mountains, fish and the occasionally found fruit and mushrooms were hardly enough to fill him at all! Sure it's enough to survive but a full stomach still gives man the greatest satisfaction in life!

'Hey obaachan, when do you and Yusuke leave for that tournament?' Reina sighed. 'Kuwabara-san, and two boys named Kurama and Hiei, Kuwabara-san's acquaintances came here for training help so I took them in for two months...will all of you be the 'guest team?' Yusuke paused in his eating as his ears heard that. The gang was here?

'We leave tomorrow night at midnight for a ship bound to hanging neck island.' said Genkai. 'At midnight, no nosy humans around the area as everyone's asleep. Nobody will notice the youkai gathering.'

'Gathering?' Genkai held a twisted smirk.

'Yes, gathering. As I told you, the Ankoku Bujutsukai requires teams of five to participate, so youkai team up together. However, there are eliminations as the weak are not allowed to participate, so eliminations are done until the best eight are chosen. Of course, there's also exhibition matches displayed by the champion team against some losers who are no doubt promised whatever they wanted if they win. Well, most of the time they die anyway. They're champion with a good reason after all.' she said dryly. 'Then again, D-Classes aren't too bright. Money, food, women, three easy things to bribe them with to their deaths.'

xxx

'So the guys came here huh?' Yusuke mused thoughtfully as they were in her room.

'Yup. Cursed Armor and everything. They even put up with getting used to my full power so whatever level the champions are, they won't be intimidated that easily.' Reina beamed. 'They did a really great job but they acted like old men in the bathroom...wonder why?' she wondered aloud in a thoughtful pose. Yusuke sweatdropped.

"You put them through the meat grinder, and you wonder why?" he thought wryly, recalling his own training with her. 'Naa Reina, can you heal my scrapes? I don't think I'll be content with a blowjob tonight. I want a good fuck.' he said with wiggling eyebrows and his expression in sexual need. Reina grinned.

'This'll take a bit...' she smiled coyly as she healed his scrapes...before he eagerly pinned her down on their futon and started their night with a kiss. Tongues danced together before moaning into a deep kiss as Yusuke's hands roamed around her body before playing with her full, shapely breasts, with Reina wrapping his arms around her and spread her legs to make room for her lover to press his body against hers. He began kissing her neck and sucked hard while grinding their groins together. Reina reached for her folds and spread them, so Yusuke's throbbing member could grind against her clit. Gawd she's getting horny and by the stiff warm length she feels against her, she's not the only one as she put her arms up over her head to give her lover more room...

He hungrily sucked her neck, and other places, leaving behind hickeys while still kneading her breasts like dough. Soon, he took to sucking the flesh of her right breast and eventually, her nipple with his tongue flicking the hardened nub, and drawing circles on her areola. His free hand is now playing with her folds, teasing her clit, massaging round circles while Reina took to pumping his throbbing member in her hand. When she increased in speed, so did he, causing both of them to reach orgasm sooner. He began fingering her, pumping his finger in and out of her in speeds until Reina's juice messily splattered on his hand and their bed...and he also splashed his load on his lover's stomach.

'Awww! Couldn't you have spilled that in me?' Reina whined. 'You know I like it when you fill me up!'

'Hey I have plenty to spare!' Yusuke snorted. 'I'm a healthy young man, I'll fill you up the more we fuck, love!' Reina giggled in delight as Yusuke put in two...and three fingers...more of Reina's juices came out and she was moaning his name by then, begging him to fuck her already.

'Not yet...you're not seeing stars yet!'

'What does stars have to do with just shoving your dick in me?!' Reina cried shakily while lost in a haze of heat. 'Yusuke~!'

'I'm doing you in!'

'Yay~!' Yusuke thrust his stiffened shaft into her and proceeded to thrust into her tightening vaginal walls for extra friction and pleasure, hitting her cervix hard with each thrust, and he pressed his body against hers and she wrapped her arms and legs around him, then kissed each other deeply in lust, and their tongues danced around each other's once more with an occasional deep kiss as they came, and even when cumming, Yusuke kept on fucking her with fast thrusts...even when her womb is already full with his seed that Reina couldn't help but expel everything out on reflex as she came, spilling all that seed on their bed between their legs.

Happened once before but the two teens didn't care and didn't stop...until both were so tired by...three in the morning.

'Dang...I really miss that.' Yusuke sighed in bliss as two bodies were slick with sweat, and each other's seed and juice all over their legs.

'Yusuke...you'll come home to me right?' Reina asked him softly. 'You won't leave me and die?'

'Hey! I have a loving missus to come home to! That's enough reason to go home innit?' Yusuke asked her gently as he kissed her forehead. Reina snuggled into his body, arm over his chest.

'You'd better...I'm really worried about you and baachan and...I can't imagine life in my small world without you.'

'I'm definitely coming back.' Yusuke promised as Reina smiled tiredly, before closing her eyes. Yusuke smiled at his fiancee/lover. He had very few people who cared for him after all due to his and his mother's reputation in the neighborhood. His world was just as small as hers, really. Reina clearly adored and wanted him while in his neighborhood, girls would rather flee or choose a richer or good-looking boyfriend than even look at him. Reina looked at him and loved him and she's not from the neighborhood.

Who cares? He knows Reina's a keeper he'd rather grow old with. She saw Yusuke for Yusuke and loved him, Not Urameshi Yusuke the son of a teenage mom, son of a neglectful, irresponsible woman, the delinquent, etc. To her, he was 'just Yusuke'. He could only be 'just Yusuke' with her. Here, he's normal and he knows he's wanted and needed. And cared for.

xxx

Next day...

Genkai looked worse for wear. She looked very sleep-deprived that breakfast. 'Obaachan, you look kind of...out of it.' Reina remarked as she put breakfast on the table.

'Yeah granny, you look like a zombie right now.' Yusuke agreed jokingly as Genkai gave them an irritated look, before doing the bighead on them.

'WHO THE HELL CAN SLEEP WITH YOU TWO BEING SO LOUD LAST NIGHT?!' she yelled in annoyance. 'AND DID YOU TWO IDIOTS FORGET TO PUT ON SILENCING SPELLS WHEN YOU DID THE DIRTY LAST NIGHT?!' Reina's eyes bulged.

'...oops.'

'You're a bit way too late for that, girly!' needless to say after breakfast, Genkai went to get much-needed sleep.

'Haha, we forgot that traditional houses like this have thin walls and paper doors.' Yusuke cackled as he helped her do the laundry on their very-much-soiled futon that required a lot of hot water, and scrubbing three times. Both of them sported swelling bumps on their heads.

'Maa...we live in a traditional house after all.' Reina laughed as the two teamed up to squeeze the futon dry. 'It's to be expected. Our house isn't like the 'improved versions' you'd see in resorts or something. You'd see something like this starting...four hundred years ago I think?'

'Maybe but I didn't exactly go on field trips as a kid now did I?' came the wry retort.

'Eh really? I thought all kids in school go on field trips!' Reina blinked curiously. Yusuke sighed.

'Reina, my mom's not exactly 'mother-of-the-year' material.' he deadpanned. 'Sure she took care of me but only when I wanted food, or I needed a bath. Otherwise she's just being a couch potato watching TV.' he said wryly. 'When I was seven, she'd just tell me to go to a certain ramen shop if I got hungry. I guess she pays them enough because _she doesn't come home for days_.' Reina gasped at that. 'When she IS home, she's damn wasted, drunk most of the time and sleeping her hangover off for hours until she goes out drinking again. I couldn't exactly ask her for money to go to events.' he grumbled. 'I learned how to filch off her wallet when she's drunk, and I'm wondering where she gets the money since she has no job, or the dad I never saw was paying for child support, I have no idea. The granny said she did a background check on me on the days she was gone.'

'Oh...I guess we both have no-good families.' Reina sighed.

'Do you remember your childhood, Reina?' Yusuke asked her. He knew of her real name but she never once referred herself as that.

'I do...it's mostly darkness and pain.' said Reina softly. 'I see angry faces all the time whenever I was hit. I see a cruel smile of a boy my age when he was allowed to hit me and pull my hair so they'll take him to the amusement park before I was thrown back in that dark place again. The pain of thirst, hunger and my injuries were the only things reminding me that 'I'm alive'. Otherwise I'd just think I didn't exist. No one comes to save me even if I cried in pain a lot.' Yusuke's eyes widened. 'That was before a strange power took me from that darkness into obaachan's backyard. I saw light for the first time. A worried face looking at me...the blue sky and trees...there was a world outside the darkness. And finally...someone was kind to me and loved me but many times I wondered...if they hate me so much, why let me live? Why give me a cute name because obaachan said my real name is cute for a typical english girl. Why didn't they abort me instead? I asked that many, many times...I never did get answers. The answers I wanted are on the other side of the world and I never wanted to go back there because my life will be in darkness again.'

'I didn't mind nearly losing my life when my power took me here. I found light and I'm finally outside that cramped dark space I was kept in most of the time. I don't want to go back to darkness again. I thought I'm dead and in heaven until obaachan found me.'

'I see...I guess our families really do suck.' Yusuke snorted dryly. 'We didn't get lucky in being born to good folks.'

'Ma, after this, go rest somewhere...you need all the rest you can today.' said Reina softly. 'Your bruises are still in need of healing and your reiki levels to fill up again. You leave for tonight after all and I still have chores to take care of.'

'Alrighty, but you have spare futons since we soiled this one?'

Well, there's the couch in the living room...Yusuke sweatdropped.

xxx

That day, Reina pretty much spent time alone cleaning up the whole house from top to bottom, and polished everything wooden afterwards. By the time she was done, it was at sundown she was so tired that she took to lying down on the floor while having a cold shower. 'Uhhh...why is cleaning more tiring than training anyway? Why can't it be the other way around?' she complained and grumbled to herself. She began scrubbing herself while the water poured on her, used sweet-smelling soaps and shampoos, not wanting to smell ripe to her fiancee. Well, her body is smooth, free of body hair when she once asked Genkai to take her to a cosmetic salon where they get rid of unwanted body hair, and bleaching treatments for blemish-free skin.

For Reina, Genkai taught her all about being a good woman to her husband. Her beauty, mannerisms and her duties as a woman who lives as a martial artist, and the art of carnal pleasures in bed just to keep her husband loyal and loving to her. All Reina knew all her life were her 'small world' of Genkai's domain, the town not far from her home, training and education. Other than that, she knew nothing. She has no idea how humans outside her world operate. And she grew up knowing only a few people. Genkai, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei. After a bath, she took to making dinner, before going out on a stroll at the beach, and enjoy the strong ocean breeze around sunset.

Clad in a white, thin dress, sandals and her ankle-length hair dancing gently as the wind blew against her hair. Had anyone been to the beach today at that hour, they would have seen it as a breath-taking sight because hardly any women these days had such long hair nor looked so innocent. Well, she is.


	6. A New Case! The Mysterious Events

At age 6, Hallie Potter accidentally apparates herself halfway across the globe into a certain shrine and her stunt nearly cost her, her life, if not for a certain old lady. Years later, she is renamed Reina by her new grandmother and raised by her. At 15? She's to be the fiance of her heir! YYH X-Over Fem!Harry

* * *

A New Case! The Mysterious Events of Mushiyori

That night...Yusuke and Genkai stared incredulously at their dinner.

'Oy oy...this looks like we're having our _last meal_ or something.' said Genkai dryly with a sweatdrop. On five plates before her and Yusuke were a plate of assorted sashimi with ten pieces each of salmon, tuna, eel, mackerel, and yellowtail in neat piles on one plate with a soy sauce saucer besides the sashimi plate. Next to it is a plate of stir fry vegetables with sliced shiitake enough for two people and a bigger bowl of miso soup with a lot of konbu seaweed, and some tofu cubes.

'Maa...because you have to wait for a while before leaving for that midnight trip, so might as well eat a lot tonight.' Reina smiled.

'Well, at least I know I'll be too full to move tonight.' Yusuke croaked while laughing weakly. Well, it turns out that the only thing heavy on the stomach was the miso soup.

xxx

After washing the dishes...Reina was packing her clothes into her bag neatly, after wearing civvie clothes.

'Hey Reina, the ol' granny didn't allow you to leave right?' Yusuke mused as he sat on the floor, watching her pack while folding her clothes on all-fours. He could clearly see her ass and smooth, fair-skinned pussy because she never wears panties when he's around, and she gets turned on when she knows he's looking and she definitely liked him playing with her body. He chuckled at that. His relationship will definitely have a very healthy sex life as he went closer and began sticking a finger in to finger her, causing her to squeak before talking, and spread her legs a little to make room and better feel his finger. His free hand went to helping himself masturbate, thinking naughty thoughts of his lover just to get harder quicker.

'No...she didn't want me to have anything to do with the tournament.' Reina told him while starting to get really horny, evident on the blush on her face. 'She said it'll just give me nasty memories I'd do without. I always stay in a warded room for two months until tournament starts so they never did discover me and force me to satisfy the bloodthirsty masses. And I know I'll put a darn good job so I'll be forced back again next year until annually. I like my life the way it is, thanks.' she grumbled. 'Who wants a life of annual coercion anyway? And to think I'll start school soon too!'

'Huh? School?' Yusuke croaked as the redhead nodded.

'Yeah. I'll be leaving for my dorm tomorrow morning at an all-girls' school.' said Reina. 'I have to learn what city life is like. You're from the city after all and I have to learn what teenagers like to do...most of the time.'

'B-but records...you don't have records!' Yusuke sputtered out incredulously as Reina laughed.

'Oh, obaachan took various ID pictures of me as I grew up and she had someone forge records for me to 'exist'.' Yusuke's jaws dropped from shock as his hand temporarily slowed down before picking up pace again. OK? Just who the hell is Genkai exactly? 'So tomorrow morning, I'll be here.' she said as she gave him her address by taking the paper from her pocket and handed it to him backwards.

'Why not just live with me in my house? My mom is hardly ever around anyway.' Yusuke snorted, taking the paper with his 'free' hand. 'Sooo I definitely have enough room for you.'

'Haha, maybe after the one-month rent wore off.' Reina giggled as she came. Yusuke took out his soaking hand and proceeded to lick her juice sensually, with some of it still trickling down between her legs. 'I might as well make it count. So what will you tell your mother if she DOES see me in your house?' she asked as she crawled to him on all fours and with a wave of her hand, vanished his pants and underwear before lying down and spreading her legs before Yusuke moved in.

'I'll tell her that you're my lover obviously! I doubt that'll sink in with that drunk anyway.' Yusuke snorted. 'Reina, we'll be doing quickie for now OK? We gotta leave in an hour.' he said as he kissed her, before sheathing his shaft within her moist walls.

'Un. You better come back to me OK?' she made him promise.

'I will! It ain't my time to die yet so for now, less talking, more screwing!' he sped up his thrusts in her...and soon, they came three times...and an hour later indeed...Reina was sad to see them go...as there's no telling if they'll live and win, or she'll never see them again.

"Tomorrow...school...and city teenage life, huh?" she thought as she looked behind to look at her house for nearly ten years. "I'll be leaving home tomorrow for the city."

She's nervous, to say the least.

xxx

Next day...upon getting ready for everything, she placed powerful wards in her home that made it look like a dilapidated, haunted place that serves as an anti-human ward by scaring them away, and a number of anti-youkai wards. Then she proceeded to teleport downstairs with her luggage stroller and walked to the train station, dressed in a blue jumper knee-length dress over a white shirt, and matching mary janes. Her long, ankle-length hair was cut and now her hair is long enough to cover her rear.

However, the minute she left her home...

She is finally detect-able to a certain race.

xxx

In a modern cavern-like underground, on a carved map of the world on the wall, a location lit up. Tokyo, Japan. A bluish-white dot with a name label next to it that read 'Hallie Potter'.

'Whoever she's with sure did a dang good job of hiding her from us. At least she's still alive, otherwise, without her fortune, the British Magical Economy will go downhill and cause one hell of an inflation because the Potter Family has shares in many businesses. If she dies, those shares will be gone!'

'You think we should inform the wizards?'

'...nah. But maybe the godfather only. Our client's wishes is what our job's about. But that man isn't exactly known for being discreet...'

'Indeed. Poor Rockwell for having him as a client. Last I hear he had to deal with hard requests in exchange for a lot of gold, isn't it?'

xxx

Tokyo, barely outside Minato Ward some hours later...

'This is it...I'm pretty nervous...' she muttered as she went inside the dormitories...she went to the office of the Dorm Head. 'Hello, I am Hallie Potter. I'm the new transfer.' she introduced herself.

'Oh, the newcomer we're supposed to have eh? I'm the Dorm Head Akagi Teruko.' said the middle-aged woman as she looked up on Reina's files. 'You're going to attend that posh school yet you're not from one of them wealthy families...good luck surviving that place.' she tut-tutted.

'What do you mean Akagi-san?' Reina blinked.

'All girls who went there are from wealthy families and they know each other there.' said Akagi. 'They're proud of ahem, being 'old money'.' she snorted. 'You're wealthy according to that small granny who went here to get a place for you but you're 'new money'. Not much prejudice then. Had you been a commoner, that's another story entirely. Just don't let the girls pick on you.'

Just great.

Next day, at Murasame Girls' Academy in Mushiyori City...the uniform was a pastel yellow blazer over a polo shirt, green tartan neck ribbon and a dark maroon skirt. Everyone else has their own style of socks. some went baggy, some went knee-length, some had ankle-length and some like herself, went for zettai ryouiki. 'Minna-san this is our new transfer student Hallie Potter-san from England. Due to culture shift, please treat her well.'

'Potter?'

'Wow, we accept foreigners here now?'

'Maybe her family's building a business in Tokyo...'

'How did she get her breasts so big? It's not fair!'

'Maybe that's an implant...' Reina twitched at the last one...her breast size is real, thank you! She's proud of her round D-cup after drinking yucky-tasting liquid supplements for it!

'Please sit at that vacant seat near the table, Potter-san.' Reina obeyed as she made a beeline for the seat near the window. 'Now then everyone, please take out your Homeroom Manual and turn to page 46...' her classes started and Reina knew she has to do her best and simply fade into the background. However, nobody's likely to forget transfers, at least for a few weeks...and Hallie was a beautiful girl whose looks were indeed, worthy of high society. Magic from her childhood wishes and human beauty products played a role in her beauty after all. And the proper training and diet. Yusuke is indeed fortunate to have her for a fiancee.

When her classmates asked her what England was like...it was a good thing she studied about her native country so she could spin up lies, that wound up with her living in Japan most of her years after her childhood. She lied that she's from a Branch Family so she has to work for the Main Family upon graduating College in a few years, which was the lie she fibbed with and she has to know about Japan to make it possible, as there are possible ventures in Japan.

And her life was that of living a very traditionally cultured Japanese Life, so she was more Japanese than English at any rate with the only English thing being her name.

Which was true. She then cast spells on her classmates, so all thoughts of investigating her will always be forgotten. There are many things she did not want them to know after all. Her week passed by normally...unaware of the events in an island far from Tokyo. So for her, her week went fine...well, almost final.

Makai bugs started appearing, and she spent every waking night killing these bugs with her powers, but they JUST KEEP COMING! She had no idea about this and has YET to know if the others went home from the Tournament so she had no one to turn to for this. Next thing she knew, after two weeks...she fell violently ill in the middle of class day(freaking out her class and teachers), suffering horrible migraines for DAYS and her powers affected. She was apparently, another case of some people in the hospital who had the same symptoms as she.

"That does it...I'm phoning home!" she swore as she reached for her cell phone and hopefully, someone will answer. "I hope everyone lived and won..."

/Yes?/ Genkai answered!

'Obaachan, come to Daikyo Hospital in Mushiyori City, Room 609 please. Something wrong is going on.' Reina wheezed out.

/What's happening? Why do you sound so ill?/

'A week after you left for the tournament, Makai Bugs started appearing all over Mushiyori and naturally, I had to do pest control. After two weeks, I and some other cases fell violently ill with horrible migraines...but while humans would think this is just an ordinary plague, I don't. My powers are affected when a terrible air was present in Mushiyori for a whole day and this happened. I don't know what's going on. I'm still confined to hospital because I still have migraines.'

/...I see. I'll come to see you immediately./ said Genkai. /Be there in a couple hours./ and Reina put her phone down before sighing.

'This is so horrible...how am I going to work on make-up work...?' she lamented as she looked at the make-up work delivered to her by her teachers. By night, Genkai arrived, with Yusuke in tow.

'Reina, what's this I hear about odd cases?' Yusuke practically barged in with Genkai behind him.

'I'm sure you can see what's flying around the streets.' Reina sighed as above her head, was a supported icebag hung by a string connected to a supporting stick. 'And thirty others are here too. Teenagers, adults, even children! No human can explain but my powers are affected when that strange, horribly thick air that felt so wrong and creepy washed over the city for a whole day, around September 14.' she wheezed out.

'Your powers are affected?' Genkai frowned. 'As a witch or as a reijutsukai?'

'I dunno. Both powers are acting weird on me as long as I still have these migraines. There were times that we vomit unknown substances too. It's in that bucket under the table. Some doctors took samples for study and I have YET to get results. Then again, so do thirty other people. I hear one doctor also got admitted in.' Genkai and Yusuke went to see her throw-up bucket to see dark, black-ish green substance.

'This...ain't normal at all.' Yusuke frowned. 'I've seen a lot of puking, but this? No such thing. Makes me think an alien did it or something.'

'I feel a bad aura from this substance too.' Genkai muttered. 'Yusuke, get Botan over here. You can contact her right? Maybe she can tell Koenma what's happening over here so he can figure out what's going on.' she said as Reina reached for her bag and took out a small bottle with a cork stopper, and strips of ward paper around it.

'Here. I don't want anyone with powers touching that or you end up like I did.' she chuckled. 'Violently ill with unexplained illness and horrible migraines. Too bad for the doctors they'll never know the truth.'

'We'll work on this. Until then, get some rest.' said Genkai as they left the room.

'Granny, you have any idea what this 'air' she's talking about?' Yusuke asked Genkai.

'I have a theory but we need answers first before my theory is confirm-able.' said Genkai. 'And it looks like...we have a huge problem if a whole city is affected.' she said as they watched the bugs all over the streets.

xxx

Minato Ward, Sarayashiki...

'Well Kuwabara, what do you think?' Yusuke asked Kuwabara who touched the bottle and felt its ominous presence. He has yet to explain the situation to the redhead after all.

'It's giving me a terrible feeling Urameshi.' Kuwabara shuddered. 'What is this, youkai blood or somethin'?'

'You don't wanna know. But if even you feel something bad off this...one last q&a. On the scale of 10, how bad?'

'10!'

'Well shit. We're calling Botan!' Yusuke grunted as he took out his communicator. 'Easier to explain if both of you are here at once.'

xxx

Reikai, half an hour later...

'Koenma-sama, Yusuke just called me for an unknown situation and gave me this.' said Botan as she put the bottle on Koenma's desk. 'While the tournament went on, makai bugs infested Mushiyori City according to Reina-chan, Genkai-shihan's granddaughter because she started school there. Then after two weeks, she and thirty others fell violently ill with horrible migraines, and threw this up while puking.' she pointed at the bottle. 'And she said her powers as a witch and her reiki are strangely changing and fluctuating. The effect of the illness and the power change started when a horrible creepy air washed over the city for a whole day on September 14. Only she and thirty other humans had this illness while everyone else seems fine. No one has a clue what's going on.'

'I see. We'll begin investigating on our side immediately.' said Koenma as he took the bottle. 'What is...going on? And it started during the Tournament?'

One name came to the young god's mind.

Sakyo.

But...why?

xxx

In the next few days, Yusuke took to visiting Reina, much to the girl's delight. As much as he wanted to kiss her, she forbade him in fear of getting whatever she got and affect his powers, which he understood. As much as he enjoyed skipping classes, he definitely did not enjoy having a migraine to deal with too.

'You sure lost a lot of weight in these few days.' Yusuke frowned.

'Well, stress is a big cause.' Reina sighed weakly. 'Sleepless nights with horrible headaches can really affect a person badly. The doctors are giving me food I requested to get me back into shape so I'm recovering a little. It's paid for anyway.'

'Er how much did you pay for it?'

'Oh, I paid 89.900 because the costs of the usual things I eat are expensive in city groceries, but very common in the countryside. They're healthy anyway, so the doctors aren't complaining.' Yusuke definitely knew what she's talking about, considering he also ate those in his stay there and she tried stuffing him so he could be healthy. Really, Ramen for years...? She once remarked her amazement that he hasn't died from too much sodium and too much noodle wax. When he asked what a noodle wax is, it was a thin substance coating every strand of noodle so that when cooked, the noodles will not stick to each other, and it normally takes a human digestive system three days to get rid of it. And he eats ramen on a daily basis, she also made him take laxative medicines for extra help. She didn't want him to die young after all.

Cue her expression when he told her how he died and brought back to life by Reikai.


	7. Visitation

At age 6, Hallie Potter accidentally apparates herself halfway across the globe into a certain shrine and her stunt nearly cost her, her life, if not for a certain old lady. Years later, she is renamed Reina by her new grandmother and raised by her. At 15? She's to be the fiance of her heir! YYH X-Over Fem!Harry

* * *

Visitation

Day seven...

No Yusuke today, but he did send someone. Kurama. 'Hello, Kurama-san.' Reina greeted. 'Yusuke said he'd send someone because his mother's being the usual again.' Kurama frowned.

'The usual?'

'Well...I guess the reason why he and I got along so well in our engagement-' that's a surprise. Kurama definitely did NOT know that. '-was because we both came from no-good families until obaachan saved me. Yusuke's mother is a teenage mom, had him when she's 14 and her boyfriend ran from responsibility like any majority of mankind would do. After seven years of raising him, he said she became a drunk, partying with questionable people for days on end, only going home when thoroughly drunk. To ensure he doesn't go hungry, she had a family friend who owned a ramen shop look after him which was 90 percent of the time. She never does motherly duties after she was sure he'd be fine on his own and it was Yusuke who has to clean up their apartment or do the laundry or they'd be living in a pigsty by now.' Kurama was shocked and horrified. 'Day by day nothing but ramen for all three meals either, I'm surprised he's not dead yet. He said today he'll clean up again as usual. I really should move in since obaachan engaged us anyway, someone has to look after him because no one will.'

This explained Yusuke's attitude and downright lack of respect to adults. Wow.

'I-I see...I had no idea...' Kurama croaked as he sat by on a nearby chair with a fruit basket. Yusuke paid him good money to buy her a lot of healthy things as she never touched junk food or sweets in her life. 'But still, how on earth did he manage all these years?' he wondered in dismay.

'He wouldn't tell me. He simply said he managed.' Reina sighed softly while turning a book page to seat work pages and began answering questions using Nensha. 'I really worry about him a lot. By the way, Yusuke told you what's going on hasn't he?'

'Yes. I lost count on how many bugs I killed on the way here.' said Kurama wryly. 'But have anymore affected humans admitted to this hospital?' he asked. 'I have yet to check other Mushiyori Hospitals.'

'Two more came after a week ago. Then the days passed on, no more came.' Reina quipped. 'My powers have yet to settle down. It's hard being a witch who also has reiki abilities. They're a mess. I wonder how the other humans are...'

'This warrants some investigating no? Reikai is already investigating as well.'

'That's true but no results yet.' Reina grumbled.

xxx

Next day...

Reina was starting to feel better, and her condition improving. She was glad because these past few days were hell. She had gotten unhealthy pale and lost some weight, with sleepless-night-circles on her eyes. She looked terrible. She told the doctors that her illness was getting better, but to be double-sure, she'll be under observation for three more days and in desperate need for sleep by the looks of her face. Her Homeroom Teacher came to take her make-up work and noted that she looked terrible and wished her well.

When the three days are over, spent on sleeping using medication, Reina was finally well-enough without the feeling of sleeplessness and headaches. Although three days asleep left her very lethargic she spent a week more until she is energetic enough to leave. During that week however, her powers settled down...and discovered a new power.

She could create a field. However, the field is her whole body. And when activating the field, she could use her new power. "I think we're in a no-good situation." she thought wryly. She phoned her grandmother again. If she gained powers, what of the other humans in the same boat as her?

'Obaachan? Something happened...'

xxx

Tokyo, some hours later...

'What?! Reina gained a strange power that required activation of a 'field' before she could use it?' Yusuke frowned as Genkai was in his apartment. She practically waited a whole day, and dealt with the sorry mess called his apartment and she wasn't too happy.

'Yes. She phoned me just now and she's trying to understand her power more in her hospital room.' said Genkai. 'She's trying to see if the others struck gold like she did.' she chuckled.

'I see...'

'Well, this is a possibility.' said Genkai. 'In a century every decade, 1/10 of humans will be born with reiki. And 1/2/10 will have latent potential but the ability to awaken it will be achieved by their children or grandchildren. The affected humans who inhaled the air of Makai and had such a severe reaction has a chance of having talents awakened as a spiritual immunity response to drive away the poisonous makai air to humans with little talent and be forced into awakening. Tell Botan about Reina before we head to the hospital.'

'Got it.' Yusuke took out the communicator from his pocket...

xxx

Reikai...

'What? Reina gained a new power upon recovering from her illness?' Koenma asked Yusuke who was on his monitor screen.

/Ya got that right toddler./ said Yusuke. /She's trying to see if other affected humans gained power too. They're in the same hospital as she is. She'll send word if it DOES happen./

'I'll be waiting.' and Yusuke's gone. 'Don't tell me...' Koenma swore as he quickly ran out of his office for the library...

xxx

Hospital...

Reina figured out her power. A power that can only be usable if her 'field of influence' was on. Her power was Shapeshifting. She could become anything she wanted. Literally. Imagination, stamina and energy are her only limits. She changed into a fly to snoop into the rooms of other patients...some of whom activated their powers and are working on it already, making her return to her room and tell Yusuke, while taking a shower. 6 out of thirty discovered their powers.

xxx

'Six humans out of thirty...this means the ol' granny will soon get visitors then.' said Yusuke thoughtfully as he was having lunch with Kuwabara. 'Yeah...holy crap, really? Wow! So you want me to send those? OK...OK. Wait, changing forms is more of Kurama's forte, so I'll ask him. Yeah...I'll visit you soon. The ol' granny went home to check on the house after you left. Aa. See you.'

'Man I still can't believe it. You and Reina-chan...I heard from Kurama.' said Kuwabara. 'How the hell did that happen?'

'Reina is Genkai's only family albeit adopted. And I'm her chosen heir and we were paired up to preserve the technique through our kids.' said Yusuke. 'I learn the combat-oriented stuff, she learns the healing part of the Reidoha. She already mastered everything and I'm just starting my part! She said it's a long-standing tradition of any martial arts family.'

'OK? And what did the both of you think? I want to hear Reina-chan's side first.' said Kuwabara as Yusuke shuddered.

'On the day of Genkai's test...you know what kinda guys are there, right?' Yusuke asked Kuwabara as Kuwabara definitely remembered the men who came. All were adult men, some even middle-aged, brutish in appearance or the kind who'd do well as a bandit in Sengoku Jidai. 'You see? At first, she did NOT like the idea considering what she saw. The mere thought that she'll be engaged to one of them made her skin crawl and terrified for her future. She just prayed that if one of them EVER succeeded, Genkai will kill them anyway if they ever laid a hand on her. Then the two of us came.'

'We're around her age and since we're still schoolboys, there's her hope that we're decent guys.' Yusuke continued. 'She prayed hard that we'll last long and one of us would win. She wouldn't mind marrying one of us as she sensed that we're good guys. Not the power-hungry, crazy kind. And we're the most good-looking of the lot.'

'So what did she do when you won?'

'She was so happy that one of us won.' said Yusuke. 'She professed absolute love and devotion to me, we took baths together and she didn't mind me seeing her naked because she's mine anyway, and allowed me to cop a feel a few times and kissed me on occasion.' Kuwabara's jaws dropped. Yusuke was one lucky bastard! Yusuke conveniently left out that he has a healthy sex life with a willing happy girl. 'As for what I think, I was well...shocked obviously.' Yusuke snorted. 'Being heir to the dojo is one thing, married off to a girl I never knew or met is another. I talked to the ol' granny about my...qualifications since I'm sure adults wants what best, right? She did a thorough background check on me and despite what she found, she let me have Reina anyway. All the granny said in the end is that she knew I'll take care of Reina in the event she croaks and leave Reina all alone. By engaging her to whoever her heir is, at least Reina has 'family' to turn to while living in that huge house of theirs.'

'That's really...complicated, Urameshi.' Kuwabara mused. 'I was so sure it'd be Keiko and you.'

'We're childhood friends dumbass. As much as her dad likes me, her mother doesn't and she's speaking loudly against me whenever I'm around their Ramen Restaurant. I'm not about to tear Keiko's family apart because of me you know. I'm also...considerate even if I'm a delinquent. If I persisted with Keiko, her parents will be forced to fight and she'll in some way, blame me. I can see that happening.' Yusuke sighed. 'With the ol' granny supporting me and Reina wanting me, what kind of idiot am I if I turned that down? They say chances come once and only once. I have an in-law who likes me and a future wife who definitely wanted me and no conflict will come out of that which is a bonus. I'll be a total idiot if I turned that down.'

'A family who wants you eh? Yeah, who'd be stupid to turn that down?' Kuwabara mused aloud. 'But what about your mom? Does she know?'

'She never will! She's out partying and drunk most of the time! If she's ever home, that means she has no money and sleeping off her hangover.' Yusuke scoffed. 'Add the fact that she has no job, I'm seriously wondering where her money is coming from. I got ideas and none of them are...y'know.'

'I get it, I get it.'

By the door behind them...

Keiko was shocked...deeply affected by Yusuke's words and shakily left the rooftop. She was originally there to tell him he has detention again but when she came up, she heard all that, Who is this Reina? Who is this 'ol' granny' who engaged Yusuke to her? And why does Yusuke accept her and what exactly is their relationship like? She just appeared just like that but Keiko has yet to see who Reina is.

She can't ask or they'll figure out she eavesdropped. And considering the things happening lately, she may just get her chance.

xxx

Hospital...

Reina was training her new powers when she sensed someone coming and quickly jumped on her bed, pretending to still be in bed when she saw a familiar pink sleeve. Whew. 'Irrashiai.'

'Hello. I'm here on Yusuke's request.' said Kurama. 'I've seen the state of his house after hearing of his home life from you and...well...I helped him out.' he said with a grimace. 'And I had to make a hangover medicine in spiked juice.' Reina cringed at that.

'I hope that when I DO marry Yusuke, obaachan can straighten that woman out somehow. But then again, how can she make up for eight years of neglect?' Reina sighed. 'Yusuke...he took care of himself for so long he became who and what he is today because of a neglectful parent. It just makes me want to leave hospital sooner so I could be there.' she sighed sulkily, hugging her knees.

'You know, I envy Yusuke right now.' Kurama smiled rather ruefully. 'He got himself a very loyal and caring girlfriend.'

'Eh? Nande? Don't you have a girl like that?' Reina asked him curiously. Kurama cringed. Yusuke told him that Reina is sheltered. VERY SHELTERED. He warned him that her cluelessness on how the world works and how people work, she might make him cringe by accident and she lives up to the 'honest' part of her name and cannot lie or sugarcoat even if her life depended on it. Now he sees what he means.

'Well...it's kind of difficult for me to get a girlfriend.' Kurama smiled serenely but inwardly, he was twitching.

'Why? You're very good looking and your civilian name reached my school even.' Reina pointed out. 'You could pick anybody.'

'Well, I can't pick 'just anybody', Reina-chan.' Kurama chuckled. 'Even I have my own preferences in what I would like for a life-partner.'

'Oh...so no one fit the bill yet then?'

'Yes. Girls like you are very rare, unfortunately.' Kurama tut-tutted. 'Every girl I met are so...superficial. They want me as their boyfriend because I'm the smartest and the most good-looking. I'm also the so-called prince of my school. In short, I'm just a trophy to them for them to brag to their friends. Nothing about love and caring in there so I really envy Yusuke for having a girl like you.' he sighed.

'Maa maa...people say there's a lot of fish, you just have to wait to snag a big one!' Reina chimed. 'You never know she's just nearby!'

'I'd prefer it if that girl is aware of some things or like our little group.' said Kurama wearily. 'I hate keeping secrets. It's hard enough keeping my secrets from my mother about my abilities as it is. One person is hard enough, a clueless girl is another thing.'

'Humm...you mean you didn't find a girl in the tournament?' Reina blinked.

'All of them are youkai and I'm human so no.'

'Ouch.'

'Oh yes, now what I'm originally here for...' Kurama put a plastic bag on her table. 'Books about melee weapons and creatures for your ability to turn into as inspirational sources. He asked me because I'm much better at stuff like this although I'm using plants, not...body. Can you show me?'

'Sure.' Reina activated her territory and Kurama saw a purplish pink field appear in a blink around her body before disappearing, and Reina turned her arm into a revolver barrel, a spiky metal stick, a whip and even a chainsaw. 'Well, I've seen this on a daily basis but my imagination is...lacking.' she griped. 'I cannot be of use to Yusuke like this.'

'Well, that's what these books are for.' Kurama smiled in amusement. 'Mythological creatures in folklore, legends and myths. Their forms and properties will no doubt be useful to you. But why go so far for Yusuke?'

'He will be the only one I have left to consider family in this world if obaachan dies of old age.' said Reina softly. 'He's all I have now and I'm also all he has, considering what kind of house he goes home to. I admit I came from a horrible family until obaachan saved me but I don't want Yusuke to put up with the same thing even if his was slightly...tamer.'

xxx

Kurama had a lot to think about.

He would have felt out of place if not for Kuwabara who also has a normal upbringing like he did. Three of his friends have family issues. Hiei refused to tell Yukina he's her brother in fear of rejection because of his record in his pragmatic means to find her, and is content with watching her from afar. Yusuke came from a neglectful household and Reina...she came from a physically abusive family who made it clear they hate her, plus beatings and her older brother beating her just so he could go to the park for 'good behavior'! He seriously calls beating his sister 'good behavior'? The sad thing was Reina wondered why she wasn't aborted if she was hated so much.

When Yusuke told them that story which Genkai confirmed from what childhood Reina could remember, because most of her life was in a dark cramped space under the frigging stairs. Hiei looked ready to murder because he has a little sister and would _never _do that, Kuwabara swore every swearword while voicing out his indignancy and he himself, was horrified and shocked. What kind of family would do that to their own?

Hers does. And she apparently has been in near-death so many times, her talent in Reiki woke up and teleported her from one side of the world to the other because Genkai had to save what little life she had left from her stunt. Normally, that's impossible if it wasn't for the fact that Reina possessed witch powers. Weak, but it was there, along with a soul-parasite fragment that was more powerful than her and its power also helped along in teleporting her away from her abusive family, before Genkai exorcised the parasite off the poor girl. Apparently, its power is the only thing useful that helped enable Reina to get away. And it was mostly due to her past that she was so strong. Genkai simply trained and refined her power into what she is now. But not even she wished such a fate on anybody.


End file.
